Something Weird
by Hyuna Ray-chan
Summary: Itachi mendengar pembicaran-pembicaraan aneh dari kamar otoutonya, apalagi ada orang lain dikamar Sasuke dan hanya .. berdua? Itu semua membuat otak mesumnya aktif. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?


Ini ic pertamaku setelah sekian lama mendaftar disini.

**Summary**: Itachi mendengar pembicaran-pembicaraan aneh dari kamar otoutonya, apalagi ada orang lain dikamar Sasuke dan hanya .. berdua? Itu semua membuat otak mesumnya aktif. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Let's check it out ..

"…" + Bold = dialog Sasuke & Naruto

'…' = Inner Itachi

**Warning**: Gaje, abal, garing, typo (maybe), dst.

**Don't like, Don't read.**

**Something Weird **

**Story © Hyuna Ray-chan**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

Seseorang membuka pintu utama rumah kediaman Uchiha. Siapa itu? Maling? Hantu? Ah,bukan. Itu Itachi, dia baru saja pulang dari kuliahnya. Kegiatan numpuk disekolah membuat tubuhnya lemas luar biasa. Langsung saja dia rebahkan tubuhnya di sofa empuknya. Ia mendesah pelan. Sempat ia berpikir untuk tidur sejenak disofa. Namun derajat Uchihanya akan turun kalau orang tuanya sampai menemukannya. Segera ia beranjak menuju kamarnya yang berada dilantai atas.

Dengan langkah gontai Itachi melangkahkan kakinya. Rasa kantuk yang menderanya membuatnya ingin segera merebahkan dirinya di kasur king sizenya. Namun sebuah suara dari kamar otoutonya membuyarkannya.

"**Hei Teme! Sudah masuk belum?"** suara cempreng masuk ke gendang telinganya. 'Kayaknya aku kenal deh suara itu.. Apa mungkin Naruto?'

"**Tunggu, Dobe, lubangnya terlalu kecil jadi agak susah .."** Itachi sudah hapal dengan nada suara itu. Namun sesuatu mengganjal hatinya.

'Masuk .. lubang kecil .. apa maksudnya ..? Ah, jangan-jangan ..' Otak mesumnya mulai aktif. Itachi merapatkan telinganya ke pintu kamar.

"**Hei Teme! Kau keringetan sekali .." **

'Ya! Benar itu suara Naruto'

"**Diam Dobe! Kau hanya mengganggu konsentrasiku saja!"**

'Sebegitu ahlinya kah adikku itu sampai-sampai mau masukin aja perlu konsentrasi segala ..? Ck, dasar otouto ku ini ..' Entah kenapa semenjak percakapan pertama mereka tadi membuatnya berpikir kalau otouto nya dan Naruto benar-benar sedang -biip- *PLAK*

"**Teme, cepetan! Lama banget sich .."**

'wah Naruto emang nggak sabaran ya .."

"**Tunggu sebentar lagi masuk .. kau diam saja .."**

'lama banget sih si otouto itu .. jadi nggak sabar nich ..' *dasar mesum*

"**Akhirnya .." **tak berapa lamaterdengar suara desahan.

'Wah cepet banget .. '

"**Woy Dobe, kau curang ya, sedari tadi kau hanya diam saja! Cepat buka bajumu!"**

'Loh? Belum buka baju ya? Trus tadi ngapain dulu? Masa langsung ke puncak? Ah, masa bodo!' Itachi semakin merapatkan telinganya, ingin tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Bukan suara erangan atau desahan yang ia dengar, tetapi ..

"**Teme pelan-pelan ya .. nanti tambah robek lagi .."**

"**Kalau pelan-pelan kapan selesainya!"**

Hampir saja Itachi nosebleed namun ia tahan. Berarti Sasuke .. (pikirin aja sendiri!) *BUGH*

Sekian lama menunggu, semakin bertambah pula keheranannya. Itachi berpikir, pada umumnya, pasangan yang melakukan 'itu' kalau udah 'masuk' pasti ada 'suara indah' yang keluar namun yang ini berbeda. Hening. Itachi mencoba menunggu.

1 menit..5 menit ..10 menit ..15 menit ..

"**Nih beres"**

'beres? Bentar banget'

"**HAH~ TEME, KAU INI MEMANG TIDAK AHLI DALAM MENJAHIT YA .. LIHAT NIH BAJUKU JADI TAMBAH PARAH .. NANTI KALAU KAASANKU LIHAT MAU BILANG APA?"**

'WHAT?' Itachi sweatdrop.

"**SUDAH KUBILANG BEBERAPA KALI PADAMU KALAU AKU TAK BISA MENJAHIT! DASAR KAMUNYA AJA YANG NGOTOT ..JADI INI SALAH SIAPA, HAH?"**

Itachi jatuh tersungkur. Nosebleed.

"Teme! Tanggung jawab nih!"

"BODO!" Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kamar. Namun sungguh naas, saat pintu dibuka:

'**Telah ditemukan seonggok (emangnya daging) maaf sesosok makhluk hidup dengan ciri-ciri: berambut hitam berkuncir dua, tanda keriput di masing-masing pinggir hidung, mata melotot, mulut terbuka lebar, pingsan dengan posisi yang tidak elitnya ditambah darah yang mengucur banyak dari hidungnya. Tim Penyelidik *?*memperkirakan penyebabnya adalah penyakit kemesuman tingkat akut *?*' ***di tsukuyomi*

"ANIKI!" Sasuke berteriak panik plus gelagapan ketika melihat anikinya dalam keadaan persis yang disebutkan diatas. Poor Itachi.

Pendek?

Gimana? Gajekah? Garingkah?

Maaf saya memang bukan humoris *pundung dipojokan gelap*

Arigatou for reading ^_^

Review, please?


End file.
